icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 MJHL Alumni News
in the News June *Colton Orr signed a two year contract extension with the Toronto Maple Leafs. NHL Entry Draft *Minnesota Wild traded defenseman Justin Falk to the New York Rangers. July *New York Islanders re-signed Travis Hamonic to a seven-year, $27-million contract. *Ron Hextall returned to the Philadelphia Flyers, being named Assistant General Manager. *Justin Falk signed a one year contract with the New York Rangers. *Carson McMillan signed a one-year two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Andrew Murray signed a one-year contract with KHL Medveščak Zagreb of the KHL. *Triston Grant signed a one-year contract with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League. September *Edmonton Oilers claimed Steve MacIntyre off waivers from the Pittsburgh Penguins. October *Brett Willows was an emergency call-up for the Toronto Maple Leafs on October 17. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/21). *Brendan Harms named WCHA Rookie of the Week (10/29). November *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the Catamount Cup, Luke selected MVP & to All-Star team. December *Corey Koop named WIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (12/8). *Gardiner MacDougall and Team Canada won Gold Medal at Universiade in Trentino, Italy. January *Craig Simchuk named ECAC West Player of the Week (1/10). *Ryan Garbutt signed a three year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. February *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/4). *Cole Klippenstein named to ECAC East All-Rookie Team. *Kelly Andrew named MIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (2/21). *Shael Hechter selected to WCCHA All-Conference First Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team and Brett Pinkerton to the All-Freshmen team. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Conference Second Team. *Shael Hechter and the St. Thomas Tommies won the WCCHA Championship. March *Caleb Suderman selected MIAC co-Player of the Year and named to All-Conference Team. *Justin McDonald named to OUA West All Rookie Team. *Troy Hoban and the Arizona State Sun Devils won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Beau Taylor and the Selkirk College Saints won the BCIHL Championship. *Adam Pleskach named to Central Hockey League All-Rookie Team. *Steve Sorensen and the St. Thomas Tommies won the MIAC Championship. *Darren Helm scored his first career hat-trick in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. *Nick Lazorko named to SPHL Second All-Star Team. *Calin Wild named Central Hockey League's Man of the Year. April *Lasse Petersen on Denmark's roster and Travis Sanheim on Canada's for the World U-18 Junior Championship. Sanheim named Top Defenseman. *Roger Tagoona and the Dayton Demonz won the FHL Championship. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL playoff goal on Frederik Andersen of Anaheim April 19. *Also on April 19, Matt Calvert led the Columbus Blue Jackets to their first ever playoff win by scoring twice, his first NHL playoff goal and the game winner in their double overtime victory over the Pittsburgh Penguins. *Nashville Predators dismissed Head Coach Barry Trotz. May *Philadelphia Flyers promoted Ron Hextall to General Manager. *Washington Capitals hired Barry Trotz as their Head Coach. June *Detroit Red Wings bought out last year of Jordin Tootoo's contract. Final Face Off *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] National Hockey League Professional *Mikael Bedard *Clark Byczynski *Anthony Collins *Jesse Deckert *Brodie Dupont *Joel Edmundson *Garnet Exelby *Micheal Ferland *Chay Genoway *Triston Grant *Mike Hellyer *Alex Kampen *Matthew Krahn *Jordan Lane *Nick Lazorko *Chapen Leblond *Matt Lowry *Blair Macaulay *Steve MacIntyre *Ryan Menei *Ryley Miller *Andrew Murray *Tyler Noseworthy *Bryant Perrier *Adam Pleskach *Seth Ronsberg *Kyle Rous *Steven Shamanski *Brendan Shinnimin *Philippe St. Laurent *Caleb Suderman *Roger Tagoona *Robin Thomson *Brenden Walker *Jared Walker *Calin Wild Major Junior *David Anning *Travis Brown *Brett Cote *Patrick D'Amico *Ty Edmonds *Zach Franko *Justin Hamonic *Chase Harrison *Adam Henry *Rene Hunter *Garrett Johnston *Remi Laurencelle *Brett Lernout *Ryley Lindgren *Quintin Lisoway *Jens Meilleur *Alex Moodie *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Carson Perreaux *Chad Robinson *Teagan Sacher *Travis Sanheim *Brett Stovin *Jordan Thomson University & College *Brendan Algeo *Kelly Andrew *Jeff Archibald *Mathew Backhouse *Eric Baldwin *Joe Becker *Ryan Benitez *Sam Benson *Michael Berens *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Connor Bowman *James Buttermore *Spencer Brennan *Mick Bruce *Nathan Bruyere *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Joe Carney *Mitch Chagnon *Lee Christensen *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Connor Cleverley *Jory Coates *Mike Collins *Kirk Croswell *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Ryan Dech *Chris De La Lande *Jordan DePape *Michael Deslauriers *Taylor Dickin *Tyler Dittmer *Dylan Dock *Alec Doig *Mike Dopko *Josh Dufresne *Taylor Epp *Daniel Fainman *Connor Faupel *Riley Feser *Derek Fontaine *Hudson Friesen *Kendrew Friesen *Lucas Froese *Jon Gaudet *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Brock Genyk *Trent Genyk *Derek Gingera *Shamus Graham *Evan Gravenor *Shelby Gray *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *David Haaf *Jesse Hall *Luke Hannas *Jacob Harcoff *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Cody Hasbargen *Jordan Hebert *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Jared Hidber *Troy Hoban *Cole Horn *Dan Hrabowych *Emerson Hrynyk *Tommy Hrazdira *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Preston James *Kyle Johnson *Matt Kaarela *Gii Kakegabon *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Wheaton King *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Alex Koopmeiners *Brett Lafond *Alex Landry *Pierre Landry *Austin Lauder *Aaron Lewadniuk *Matt Luongo *John Lawrence *Justin Leclerc *Lucas Lindholm *Tyson Loundagin *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Justin McDonald *Joey McEwan *Cam McGeough *Kajon McKay *Rylan McKinnon *Scott McMillan *Morgan McNeil *Brendan Mitchell *Justin Moody *Tyler Moore *Ben Morgan *Zane Morin *Christian Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Jordan Neduzak *Anthony Nobili *Myles Nykoluk *Brendan O’Donnell *Jeremy Olinyk *Dane Olsen *Brad Olynyk *Brandon Parrone *Connor Patchett *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Luke Paulsen *Russ Payne *Reed Peters *Nate Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Adam Restoule *Joey Rewucki *Joel Ridgeway *Kyle Rous *Derek Sand *Craig Scott *Carter Selinger *Steven Shamanski *Dayton Shaw *Craig Simchuk *Cory Simons *Mike Sirant *Casey Skolnik *Kyle Smart *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Jon Stephansson *Adam Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Brock Sutherland *Brad Swampy *Ward Szucki *Beau Taylor *Kyle Threndyle *Dylan Towns *Russell Turner *Matt Valley *Paul Van De Velde *Wendell Vye *Zaine Walker *Thomas Ward-Cardinal *Sam Waterfield *Dylan Wells *Taylor Wells *Blair Wentworth *Lane Werbowski *Branden Whitehawk *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Michael Wilgosh *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows Category:MJHL alumni